1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a server system.
2. Description of Related Art
A server system usually includes a plurality of servers and a plurality of hard disks. The servers operate independently from each other except for sharing a power supply. If a server among the servers fails to function, other servers cannot receive this information. Accordingly, operators may not be able to repair the server that fails to function in time.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a means which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.